The present disclosure relates to a video image recording control apparatus, a video image recording control method, and a video image recording control program.
A drive recorder that is mounted on a vehicle and mainly records video images in front of the vehicle records video images in two modes, that is, a loop recording mode and an event recording mode. The loop recording mode is a mode for constantly recording video images captured during the driving. The event recording mode is a mode for recording video images captured when an abnormality such as an accident or sudden braking has been detected. Since the event recording is important as information on an accident or an incident, the video images are recorded as overwrite-prohibited data separately from the loop recording. An SD card is often used as a storage element for such recording.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-53506 discloses a drive recorder in which a warning is given to a user by an operation lamp 28 and a buzzer 29 when the number of rewrites in a memory card 9 has reached the upper limit and the user is notified that the number of rewrites in the memory card 9 has reached the upper limit. Further, an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-219746 prohibits rewriting when it is determined that a NAND memory has reached the end of its life.